Wild Ones
by gleeslore
Summary: Sebastian's in scandals drunk, Puck goes in looking for a fun but he finds more. Set after "On My Way", Puck isn't aware of Quinn's crash just yet.


**A/N; This isn't a ONE SHOT, I will continue. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for any grammatical error's. Spellcheck just wasn't working correctly. -.-**

**R&R! :-)**

* * *

><p><em>"How did we lose Regionals?" <em>Sebastain groaned, running a hand through his hair as he sat at the bar, music was blasting in the club and here he was; drinking quietly at the bar of Scandals. All he could think about was that moment where that stupid vampire magician _thing_ handed over that trophy to them. Losing fairly didn't even make him feel better, a grumble leaving his lips. The warbler slid his glass over at the bartender, "Vodka."

"You've already-"

"I'm paying you. I'm pretty sure you gotta' serve me." He spat back.

Hesitantly the buff guy at the bar poured him another drink, sliding it back to Sebastian as he tossed him the money. Swinging around to face the dancefloor, he scanned the dance floor to at least find something, or someone- to _do. _His eyes swiftly glanced around the room; _"Too fat... Too old... Just, no... Big nose, Poor." _Sebastian groaned as he chugged down half of his drink, there's was no one in the club that caught his eye.

"Beer, please."

Sebastian arched a brow at the gruff voice as he turned himself around to face the man who's very voice had caught his attention.

"Well, if it isn't the STD ridden member of New Directions." Sebastian looked the standing boy up and down.

"Uh- dude, you're just pissed that you lost." Puck smirked, handing money over the bar.

"Excuse me, I need to call animal control. You seem to have a ferret glued to your skull."

"Like I said, sore loser." Puck shurgged his remark off.

"What're you doing here? Didn't think you'd want to spread your STD's to guys too." Sebastian leant against the bar looking up at the older-teen.

Puck laughed slightly at the comment, "It's a pretty cool scene, here."

"Oh, so you're gay? Well, let me give you some advice; You'll never get laid with that thing on your head."

"I'm not gay, dude."

"Then why're you here? This isn't a clinic where you can get your infected groin, treated."

"I'm clean. I don't spread shit." He grumbled, running a hand through his uncut 'blade'.

"Whatever. Bad luck at Nationals." Sebastian shook his head, stumbling off the stool.

"Dude. Might wanna' slow down drinking."

"It's none of your buisness how much, I drink." He groaned, turning his head to face Puck.

"Whatever you say dude." Puck shrugged, taking his drink and heading into the center of the dancefloor.

_"Damn. He's kinda' hot..." _Sebastian though to himself, checking out the boy's ass as he walked by. Of course, Sebastian wanted _some _fun. Why not with Puck? _"As long as I ignore that thing on his head, I won't barf." _The slim teen followed in Puck's trail, seeing him attempting to dance **alone**. _"Score." _

"Following me?" Puck smirked, noticing the slim boy staring.

"Maybe I just wanted to dance."

"With me?" A brow arched above his hazel eyes.

"As much as you disgust me, yes."

"I'm down with that."

Sebastian smirked, almost throwing himself at Puck- Almost in perfect time as the music changed, Puck's can slid out of his palms and onto the floor, a few people turning as it hit the floor.

"This song is fucking amazing." Puck smirked, his hands gripping Sebastian's hips to hold him up.

_**Hey I heard you were a wild one... **_

"Yeah, if you're into this kinda' crap."

"_Crap?" _The taller boy smirked, slowly swaying his hips in time with the music.

"Shh." Sebastian grinned, grounding his groin into Puck's. Contuining to do so for a minute or so, before Puck's hand ventured to grasp Sebastian's ass.

_**I am the wild one, break me in; Saddle me up and let's begin...**_

Sebastian jumped at the contact at first, then pressing one hand against Puck's chest. "Is that another ferret in your pocket or are you enjoying this?"

Puck smirked, firmly pushing his semi-hard member into Sebastian's hip.

A groan escaped, Sebastian smirked as the song finally came to and end- His lips slowly connected with Puck's. Puck's lips were dry and rough, but it was still pretty amazing. Puck wouldn't admit he was gay, even though the two were pretty much sucking each othere's faces off in the middle of a gay bar; Everything around them seem to fade away.

Eventually, both of them pulled back; their breathing heavier than before.

"I don't usually make out with strangers in clubs."

"Maybe I should stop been a stranger then..." Puck smirked, hungry for more, his lips brushing acorss Sebastian's face. "Bathroom, _now._"

Sebastian, slightly taller than Puck- smirked as he grabbed the toned boy's wrist pulling him to the bathroom. Puck groaned pushing him into the cleanest looking cubical, his lips attacking Sebastian's pushing him up against the wall of the stall.

Sebastian's hands wasted no time sliding the shirt over Puck's heard. "Damn, Puckerman." He smirked admiring the tanned muscle of his stomach.

"It get's better than that, _babe._" Puck smirked as Sebastian pushed Puck back against the opposite side of the cubical- his lips attacking Puck's nipple ring, sucking and biting.

"Shit..." Puck looked down slightly, Sebastian hunched over slightly. "You're good at that."

"I'm pretty talented with my mouth." Sebastian smirked, kissing down Puck's body until he dropped to his knee's, his hands fiddling with the button of Puck's pants.

"Sure you wanna' do _that_?" Puck asked, looking down.

Sebastian didn't even reply, he just pulled the jeans clean down revealing a pair of tighty-whiteys, a tent clearly been pitched in them. "Tightety W-"

"They make my junk look fricken' awesome."

Shrugged, Sebastian pressed his face a few centimetres away from Puck's clothes erection, pulling the underwear down. Puck's warm, tanned dick slapping against his chin- Sebastian took a second to admire the monster in front of him. Puck was _huge_, at least 10". Plut it was thick, above it lay barely cut thick brown pubic hairs. "Don't you trim anything?" Sebastian arched a brow, wrapping his hands around the tanned erection of the boy in front of him.

"_Dude._ Stop talking."

His tongue trailed up Puck's cock, causing him to groan slightly, then he wrapped his lips around the head- his tongue probing the slit for any pre-cum. An already satisfied Puck, continued to groan, his hands grasping Sebastian's hair.

Slowly, Sebastian inched the huge dick into his mouth- His jaw beginning to hurt as it already started to probe the back of his throat. Relaxing his throat, Sebastian pushed the member all the way down so his nose was pressed against Puck's bush. Slowly, the warbler retracted his head, Puck's cock covered in his drool. Taking in as much air as possible, Sebastian practically devouring him.

"FUCK!" Puck exclaimed, feeling pure pleasure as he pushed the other teens head furhter down onto him.

"Mmmm." Sebastian hummed around his dick, causing him to groan even louder. His head been forced to move faster, each time Puck rammed against his throat causing him to gag a few times. Continuing to bob up and down for a few minutes, Puck just couldn't hold back.

"Fucking suck it, slobbering all over my dick..." Puck practically shouted, firmly holding Sebastian's head as he unloaded himself down Sebastian's throat- Shooting his hot wads of cum' inside the boy on his knee's.

Sebastian swallowed, pulling away gasping for breath. ".. You.. uh.. taste good..."

Puck smirked, slapping his dick against Sebastian's cheek, pulling up his breifs and pants. "I think that's all we should do, _for now._" He sniggered throwing his head back, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"I thought you'd be pretty hostile to me after what I did to you guys." Sebastian panted, wiping the corner of his mouth slowly standing up.

"Yeah'... You're kind of an ass. Who gives awesome head... But you said sorry... I mean... I've done just as worse, dude." Puck pushed against the un-locked door, it easily swinking open.

"You're not as bad as you look actually, minus the hair." Sebastian took Puck's cell from his back pocket, easily un-locking it and entering his number handing it back. "I'm gonna' head home, right now. But you; can call me sometime." He smirked wiping his mouth once more before leaving the bathroom and Puck.

"Shit..." He groaned, watching him leave. "That was awesome."


End file.
